ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn (Pokemon)
For the ''Power Rangers Astral Knights character of the same name, see Dawn (PRaAK).'' Dawn (Hikari in Japanese) is a young, blue-haired Pokémon Coordinator who traveled through the Sinnoh region along with Ash and Brock. Dawn started her journey at the age of 10, honing her skills as a Pokémon Trainer and focusing on becoming a Top Coordinator like her mother, Johanna. She's notable for her confidence, even when things are not going well. She has learned a lot throughout her travels and battles and can get very emotional when it comes to winning or losing in a contest. Throughout her Sinnoh travels, she has developed rivalries with many coordinators such as Zoey (her main rival, albeit a friendly one), Nando, Jessie, Kenny, and Ursula. Appearance Dawn's outfit appears to resemble a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. It is nearly identical to her game counterpart's with the exception of her scarf and bag. Her contest outfit is a pink dress with a necklace which has a small red ribbon on it, dark pink horizontal and vertical accents, pink sash, and has her hair in a ponytail, however, it varies from contest to contest. Dawn's swimwear is a two-piece swimsuit colored peachy-orange and yellow. In the Grand Festival, she wore a cream-yellow mini-dress with an orange sash, pinkish-red ribbon in her hair and another identical one in her chest, long white gloves, a white petticoat, and low heel ballet pumps. At night she is seen wearing pink pajama bottoms and a matching shirt with a yellow line going down them. When Dawn returned, her Pokétch was replaced with a Xtransceiver. Personality Dawn is very confident in her abilities, though not to the same extent as Ash. She often gets emotional when she loses, and Ash and Brock often helped her to cope with that. When she lost two contests in a row, not managing to get through the first round of appeals, she became very depressed. However, she regained her confidence after she won the Wallace Cup, along with a new fund sense of maturity. She is also very sensitive and supportive of her friends. A clear example of that occurred when she worked on a cheer-leading recital to help Ash feel better after he fell into depression after his humiliating defeat at the hands of his bitter rival Paul. She also appears to be quite quick-tempered sometimes. Gallery Dawn BW2.png Maya ( pokémon bw 2 version ).jpg Dawn and Iris playing.png Maya 2.jpg Dawn M12 Swimsuit.png Dawn Brock Swimwear.png Maya.jpg Dawn.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anime characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroines